Meat Farm
by Azreal Llywen
Summary: AU fic. Omi stumbles on something unusual and doesn't realize it until it was too late. And who could be coming to the rescue?


Meat Farm  
  
(Weib Kreuz Fanfic)  
  
By: Azreal Llywen  
  
One night, Omi was going home from school exhausted by the tons of paperwork he had to finish.  
  
A strange man called him from behind a dark alley he passed through. He immediately entered only to see there were five of them armed and dangerous. "Give us your stuff kid, or else you'll gonna get it! "The man said waving around himself a heavy chain. Omi was terrified of them. He covered himself with his school bag afraid to get hit by the chains. Then a strange dark man appeared from nowhere and rescued Omi from the goons and stashed their bodies away along with him.  
  
"Thank you sir" Omi said gratefully.  
  
"Take my advice boy, get away from here as soon as you can. These streets are dangerous during the night." the stranger said and took-off.  
  
"Wait!" Curious Omi followed the man who rescued him into an unknown place. He was so exhausted that he paused for a moment only to find he was lost in a place he had never seen or heard of before. The place was dark and polluted and he could see nothing but tall structure and garbage in a smoke-fogged place. Omi stopped for a while in his search of the mysterious captor and tried to find his way. He saw somebody beneath the shadows and thought it was a native who could give him directions.  
  
"Um… Hello, anybody there? I got lost you see. Could you show me the way back? I would be very grateful."  
  
After saying this Omi saw that the natives weren't friendly at all. In fact, they weren't even human! Omi saw a massive body covered with stitches, metal and bolts. A powerful humanoid zombie who was holding a carcass of what seems to be from a man. Omi ran as fast as he could but he saw even more humanoids running after him.  
  
He came to a factory went inside and shuts the door. He caught his breath but when he turned around, he was even more shocked to see what was inside the factory. The factory was for processing food and the once produced look like humans! There were dead bodies lined up in the processing belt as they past through a huge grinding machine only to be boxed or canned. Above is a TV showing the food's commercial "Good food, good meat, Takatory products are good to eat! Yummy!" it says. Omi was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but shiver. His heart ached and he felt like throwing-up. He turned around again and bumped on the man that rescued him.  
  
"I told you you'll regret following me," he said.  
  
They heard a large crash and saw the humanoids rammed the door. The man took Omi and leaped quickly leaving the humanoids.  
  
"Are you okay?" He said.  
  
"I think so...who are you?" Omi said  
  
"They call me Schuldrich. Wait here I have to attend to something." Schuldrich left Omi and went into a conference room. Omi peered into the glass window beside the conference room. There, was Schuldrich and the multi-billionaire Reggie Takatory along with his associate Crawford. Also there was a rabid, psycho who thinks he's a beast named Forefellow chained and controlled by Crawford.  
  
Omi heard their plans in selling the "products" to the relief goods operations and hungry peasants in a cheap price. That's why they were getting so rich with such filthy business!  
  
Crawford was about to leave the room when he tumbled unto Omi.  
  
"Well, well look what we have here!" Crawford grabbed Omi's arm.  
  
"Maybe he can be one of the stock." Reggie pointed to a bunch of carcasses to be processed  
  
"No! This boy's got some looks in him. I'll pay for him and maybe he can work at the auction house."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Crawford dragged Omi into a dark room ignoring his protest and racking and pushed him in.  
  
"From now on you'll be no. 21 and you'll work your way to live. When you are called, you'll gonna scramble to your feet and do as I tell you unless you want to be canned like the other guys you saw back at the factory." Then Crawford left.  
  
Omi gulped hard and thought of some ways to live through this. Suddenly, he heard sobbing and whining in the corners of the room.  
  
"Hello?" Omi heard another whimper.  
  
There, he saw a handsome boy the same as he is. He was wearing thin, slightly tattered clothes and seems that he was harassed.  
  
"Hi there! What's you're name?" Omi said pleasantly.  
  
"Nagi. Who are you?"  
  
"Omi. Pleased to meet you, Nagi."  
  
Nagi looked down depressed and Omi gently placed his hands on Nagi.  
  
"Do you have a problem, Nagi? You can tell me anything, maybe I can help you." Omi brushed Nagi's hair and dried his tears with his hands.  
  
Nagi smiled at Omi. Suddenly, Omi was startled when Nagi embraced him crying.  
  
"What's wrong Nagi?! Was it something I said?"  
  
"Sorry, It's just that nobody was ever nice to me like you did."  
  
"Why, what have they done to you?"  
  
"They hurt me! First they lie to me, then they make fun of me, then they hurt me a lot!"  
  
"Who are they? What did they do to you?"  
  
"It's master Crawford along with them! The monsters! The monsters that look like men, they said they were gonna make me happy but what they did to me was very painful. They forced pleasure in me!"  
  
Omi slightly figured out what Nagi was trying to say. He embraced Nagi back and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. How did you came to be here in the first place?"  
  
"Our family has a debt to pay to Mr. Crawford you see but my family was very poor to pay. He took them away and sent them to the old factory beside this place." Nagi looked very sad. he breathed deeply and continued.  
  
"I...I was supposed to join my parents but Crawford says it will be such a waste if I did. They never returned. Crawford says I have to work and pay my family's debt if I ever want to see them again." Nagi told Omi miserably.  
  
"poor thing. " Omi told himself quietly trying to comfort the boy.  
  
Nagi buried his head in Omi's chest. He stopped crying when he breathed Omi's scent and felt his warmth. Nagi felt comfortable with Omi so he held him tighter. Omi felt something wrong between this and he might be taking advantage over Nagi. Besides, he was losing his breath. He pulled away form Nagi. Nagi looked crestfallen.  
  
"You don't like me?"  
  
"No, it's just that this isn't right."  
  
Nagi looked as if he was about to cry. Worried, Omi held him again.  
  
"Sorry Nagi. I didn't mean to."  
  
Nagi relaxed. He started touching Omi as their lips drew closer. Omi tried to back-up slowly so that Nagi wouldn't notice. Accidentally, Omi bumped against the wall so their lips finally met. Omi could no longer protest instead he indulged himself in the kiss. Nagi jumped and turned around face down.  
  
"Sorry Omi. I didn't mean to." Nagi's face turned red.  
  
"it's okay Nagi you can trust me. I'm going to keep you safe."  
  
They held each other tighter and went to an even deeper kiss. The felt each other's tongue inside of them. Then suddenly, they heard a voice call to them.  
  
"No. 21 your up!" the voice called and Omi scrambled to his feet afraid for his life.  
  
"Please don't go! Don't leave me alone!" Nagi shouted grabbing Omi's knee.  
  
Omi remembered Nagi but he knew what will happen to him if he doesn't go. But he already liked Nagi awful lot.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back for you. I just have to do something important that's all!" Omi explained to Nagi who looked so pitiful. He knew he have to do something for Nagi to believe him. He removed the earring he wore and gave it to Nagi. Nagi looked puzzled.  
  
"That earring is very precious to me. I want you to keep it for me to prove to you I'll be back for you."  
  
Nagi enlightened and grasped the earring that was entrusted to him.  
  
"You promised?"  
  
"I will if you promise me you'll keep that for me." Nagi nodded and Omi left him. He ran as fast as he could and tried to locate Crawford. Crawford grabbed him and dragged him to a stage of some kind of auction house. Omi shivered in fear on what Crawford planned for him. He hid behind the stage and instructed to go out on queue when he was called.  
  
"There you go my friends, a tasty new item first out of the block ready for the bidding." Apparently , Omi heard Crawford introduce him to a raucous crowed of bidders. Omi felt somebody pushed him in front of the stage and screams and wails were heard from the audience.  
  
"Okay fellows, how much do we bid for this tangy new "item"? Crawford said presenting Omi to the crowd.  
  
"I give 10,000 to start of!" A voice from the crowd yelled.  
  
"50,000 for the boy!"  
  
"100,000!"  
  
"150,000!"  
  
"150,000 then, going, going..." Crawford announced.  
  
"1 million for a good night's service." An elegant shoulder-length haired man appeared at the back of the crowd.  
  
"It seems that we have a generous offer here, is there anyone else who can be more giving?"  
  
The crowd turned to silence.  
  
"Well then, we have a ourselves a sale! Please claim your "item" at the cashier at the back of the auction stage kind sir." Crawford said pleased.  
  
"Yoji-sama, why a high price for such a bid?" A boy tapped the rich man's shoulder and asked.  
  
"Ken-kun, when will you see that ultimate pleasure does not have a price? besides, I have a felling he'll be worth every penny."  
  
The multi-millionaire Yoji went to where he was supposed to claim his prize.  
  
"Now Omi-chan, go with this young man and do everything that he tells you. If you don't and tried to escape, I'm sure I'll hunt you down wherever you are and if I do you shall meet your fate. Even if I fail to do just that, don't you think I don't know about your Nagi? I'm sure he'll be more than willing to take your place." Crawford threatened and led him to Yoji.  
  
Omi gulped hard and tried everything in his power to obey. Omi feared for his own life as much as he was worried about Nagi. He didn't want him to be harm he thought such a sweet boy is undeserving of this treatment. He went with his new "master" face down and awfully ashamed. Omi was lead to a room along with master Yoji in a hotel near the auction house.  
  
"What's wrong boy?" Yoji said and caressed Omi' s cheek. Omi shook his head lightly. Yoji tried to ignore this gesture and kissed Omi's cheek. Yoji kept doing this downwards. First he licked Omi's ear, then to his neck and went even downwards to his chest. Omi was reaction less to all this. Yoji couldn't bare it any longer.  
  
"There's definitely a problem here. What's bothering you? Come on you can tell me." Yoji insisted but Omi still wouldn't respond. Yoji kissed Omi's stomach and chuckled a little.  
  
"Well in that case, I have to post a complaint to Mr. Crawford for this irresponsiveness."  
  
Omi gasped surprise and thought what will happen to him and Nagi if it leads to that.  
  
"Please don't, I promise I'll be good. Just don't tell this to Crawford or he'll hurt me and my friend."  
  
"Is that so, tell me more about this."  
  
"Well, I got caught in their food factory. I was captured and forced to work here, there I met another boy who also works there. His family owes the company a big debt that's why he suffered so badly. Crawford says if I do anything to upset him, he'll send us to the factory and kill us."  
  
"Crawford did all that, did he now."  
  
Omi nodded. He was really terrified. He shivered so badly and felt tears rolling down his eyes. Yoji embraced Omi to comfort him. Omi just wept trying not to react obviously still scared of what's going to happen. Yoji licked the tears away Omi's eyes and kissed him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll save you and your friend from that creep."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Sure I wouldn't want a pretty boy like you to be tortured and miserable wouldn't I."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Omi was exited to hear this and pounced on Yoji hugging him.  
  
"Whoa there! You can thank me properly you know." Yoji continued where he left of and showered Omi with kisses and caressed every inch of his body. Omi arched his body and moaned at the pleasurable sensation. Yoji kissed Omi and took his tongue in his mouth. Omi held Yoji's head to pull him closer. Hours passed and the two laid in a mass of limbs after making love. Yoji devised a plan for Omi and Nagi to escape. They returned to the auction house. Yoji faced Crawford at the front desk and handed Omi to him.  
  
"I must say, you have excellent service here. He put up quite a show last night."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're satisfied Yoji-sama. Won't you come back sometime? Were having promos to celebrate the business' wonderful achievements."  
  
"Yes I am fully aware of that in fact I'm planning a big participation in it."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that I'll be expecting it."  
  
Yoji left and Crawford led Omi to his quarters. There, Nagi was happily expecting him. When Nagi saw Omi, he ran up to him and embraced him.  
  
"Oh Omi-kun I'm so glad you're back, I missed you a lot!"  
  
"I miss you too Nagi. I wouldn't want to brake my promise to you." Omi hugged Nagi back.  
  
Nagi's face light up and slightly pulled away handing Omi his earrings.  
  
"I told you I keep my promise too." Nagi said enthusiast  
  
"You really did, thank you Nagi I'm so proud of you."  
  
Nagi giggled and lightly nuzzled himself to Omi. Crawford shut the door behind and locked it leaving the two behind. Omi checked if the cost was clear then he went very close to Nagi. He whispered something to Nagi.  
  
"Good nobody's watching us anymore." Nagi blushed bright red at Omi's comment.  
  
"Why is it so?"  
  
"Because I have a plan to get us out of here."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Omi explained to Nagi the plan that was associated with Yoji. Nagi was delighted to hear this. Nagi embraced Omi ecstatically happy form what he heard from him. Omi embraced him back feeling his show of gratitude and trust. He buried his head into Nagi's hair. He breathed its scent and sighed long.  
  
"Thank you for everything Omi-chan."  
  
"You're welcome Nagi."  
  
The too boys merged into a deep passionate kiss in verge of friendship and love.  
  
"Are you serious Yoji-sama? The Takatory industry is one of the powerful on the country. If they found out about this, you're going to be dead!"  
  
Ken said wide-eyed as Yoji shared his plan with him and his bodyguard Aya.  
  
"Relax Ken my friend! Nothing bad will happen to us besides, it's a sure fire plan!"  
  
Yoji said carelessly as Aya eyed him back with a small grin in his face.  
  
"You should reconsider master Ken. What master Yoji thought of might be substantial."  
  
"You're not talking about that awful experience you had in the past?"  
  
"Yes sir Ken it's time for revenge."  
  
"What does he mean Ken?"  
  
"You see Yoji-sama, the reason Aya works for me is because I work near Takatory."  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"About a year ago Takatory conducted a study about human capacity. They kidnapped his sister who was in a state of comatose and ripped her spine from her back for further experiments. After that they kidnapped her girlfriend because they ran out of specimens."  
  
" I'm not concern about that die hard Sakura whatsoever her name is! She forced me into giving her a ring that cost me a fortune and now I want to have it back! Oh yeah, I want to avenge my sister's death too."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I guess were in Yoji-sama. Takatory cost me a fortune too."  
  
"No. 20 and 21 on your feet! Both of you are up."  
  
The guard yelled about to drag the two boys. Nagi's eyes widened puzzled and Omi nudged him.  
  
"We better go before we get into any more trouble." Omi winked at Nagi with a secretive smile on his face.  
  
Nagi got the idea so his face lightened quickly getting on his feet.  
  
They were led at the auction house. They were pretending to look down so that the guards won't notice their plan to escape. They obediently went to the stage as Crawford went on eyeing both of them. He presented the two boys at the roaring audience. They really looked shameful and demure.  
  
"Welcome one and all to our anniversary of this industry! Were now giving a promo. Two for the price of one."  
  
As planned the bidding started and Yoji came forward. In the meantime, Ken and Aya sneaked in the Takatory office to attack. When Yoji got the two boys, he already took them to escape. They were about to fetch Aya and Ken to get out.  
  
"You're finished Takatory!"  
  
Aya draw his sword at the head of all the conspiracies.  
  
"Whatever do you need that for? Surely I can offer you something. Fame, wealth, power, you just name it.  
  
"You can never change what's done! You killed my sister and somebody who annoyed me so much!"  
  
Aya thrust his sword aimed at Takatory. He smirked towards Aya and the rabid Forefellow appeared from behind him. Aya fought the crazy person off but it was no use. Takatory laughed hard at Aya's suffering. Ken saw this from outside and immediately helped Aya. He shoved of Forefellow near the balcony that bit him in the arm.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Don't worry about me Aya. Just finish what you started."  
  
Ken kept on wrestling Forefellow while Aya continued from where he left off. Takatory hid behind the table trying to avoid Aya. He saw Schuldrich on the corner and started ordering him to kill Aya. But Schuldrich didn't move an inch. Yoji and the others reached the office and signaled the two to get out. Suddenly, Forefellow attacked Omi trying to choke him. Schuldrich noticed this and shoved Forefellow of the balcony along with him.  
  
"Mr. Schuldrich!"  
  
Omi tried to go after him but it was no use. Somehow Takatory called his humanoid slaves from the human experiments. The four ran as fast as they could to get out. Yoji went ahead of them while Takatory and his slaves were chasing them. Yoji suddenly stopped on the middle of it.  
  
"Hey why'd you stopped?" The others complained.  
  
They saw a huge pit in front of them containing all the waste of the factory that was being boiled.  
  
"What now!" Ken asked frantically as the heap of humanoids went after them.  
  
Yoji took out his long string and tossed it on the other end of the pit. He grabbed the others at tried to swing on the other side.  
  
"Hold on!" He said.  
  
Omi loosened his grip and fell into the pit. Nagi was anguished to see this and something surprising happened. The boy unleashed his powers that he never knew he had. They were telekinetic. His power forced all the humanoids along with Takatory to fall in. All of them sobbed especially Nagi because they thought Omi was dead. Then a voice called to them.  
  
"Guys a little help here, please?"  
  
It was Omi. They were all pleased to hear him and Nagi floated him back to safety with his new found power.  
  
"What happened to you Omi?"  
  
"Don't scare us like that again!"  
  
"I thought I was going to die to but somebody pulled me so that I did not fall in that pit."  
  
Omi saw Schuldrich image while on the back on his mind, he thanked him because he knew it was him who rescued Omi.  
  
"What about the factory?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh maybe I can donate it to other people. After all we should be generous." Yoji said.  
  
"But isn't that disgusting?"  
  
"I don't think they would mind at all."  
  
So Yoji continued on managing Takatory's business in a nicer way while Ken assisted him. Aya was fulfilled to have his revenge and ring back and continued working for Ken. While Omi adopted Nagi and they both continued school. Schuldrich was still missing and so was everybody else presumed dead. Forefellow was still a rabid maniac and Crawford continued managing on the flesh trade since it was Yoji's favorite pastime. And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
_________________________  
  
Author's comment: Well, first of all I'm not a Weib expert so expect me to have errors and beg forgiveness for it. I don't know if you liked it but feel free to tell me anything regarding this. Thanks! ^._.~^ 


End file.
